The present invention relates to board games and more particularly to board games which not only entertain but also serve an educational purpose. This invention further relates to game methods for teaching children how to spell.
Many different types and varieties of board games are known. While many involve strictly luck or chance in determining the winner of the game, others involve an element of skill. Some board games further have an educational object and value to them. However, there are no known board games which, while having an educational purpose in that they teach children how to spell, also are entertaining and involve an element of luck or chance in determining the winner.